


sin ti

by moonlight_earth



Category: TXT (Korea Band), Tomorrow X Together | TXT (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_earth/pseuds/moonlight_earth
Summary: в этом мире без тебя





	sin ti

Яркий свет полуденного солнца проникал в комнату сквозь прозрачные занавески, не задёрнутые до конца; лучи его ласково грели прохладную кожу, отскакивали от стен солнечными зайчиками.

 

В воздухе пахло летом.

 

Деревья за окном цвели пышным цветом, зелёные листья пёстрым полотном окружали крепкие ветви. Становилось жарко; дело шло к обеду.

 

Кай потянулся, подняв руки кверху, ощущая, как по жилам растекается подобие энергии. Но от этого не легчало – в груди по-прежнему болезненно жгло.

 

Он всё ещё думал о Ёнджуне.

 

О его тихом смехе; тёплого оттенка глазах, в которых было всё и даже больше; кудрявой чёлке, вечно мешающей и лезущей в лицо; голубых ручейках вен на тонкой коже запястий; излюбленной гитаре за спиной.

 

Все эти мелочи составляли цельный портрет Ёнджуна, и даже если он был непонятен для других, то Кай на физическом уровне ощущал каждую из этих деталей. Воспоминания возрождали боль. 

 

Он мог бы признаться Ёнджуну, сказать, что любит его гораздо больше, чем просто друга, соседа-приятеля из дома напротив. Он мог бы забыть о стеснении и действовать, чтобы расположить его к себе и услышать долгожданный ответ.

 

Но он не сделал ровным счётом ничего. 

 

Лишь продолжал безмолвно смотреть на то, как парень готовился к новой жизни вдали от этого маленького городка. Ёнджун мечтал стать известным музыкантом – и он последовал за своей мечтой, оставив позади дом, семью, родную местность и многочисленных друзей. 

 

И мальчика с грустными глазами.

 

Кай помнил, как однажды Ёнджун так его назвал после проваленного теста младшим. Он не успел подготовиться, потому что всё время думал о длинных бледных пальцах, перебирающих струны гитары во время их прошлой вылазки на крышу. В тот момент, когда стая птиц пролетела высоко в небесах, Ёнджун улыбнулся и посмотрел на него столь нежным и растерянным взглядом, что сердце непроизвольно ускорило свой темп, грозясь пробить в груди дыру.

 

И это был день, когда один из них перешагнул незримые границы, установленные во имя сохранения дружбы. Вернее, того, что от неё осталось.

 

После отъезда Ёнджуна мир перестал играть прежними красками; словно кто-то резко убавил яркость, заставляя вглядываться в посеревшую дымку на горизонте. Словно туман, повисший в воздухе, спустился душным облаком на землю.

 

Дышать было сложно, вдыхать – опасно. В лёгких клубился липкий страх вперемешку с ожиданием, которое было напрасным. Это знали все. И даже сам Кай.

 

Он пообещал себе справиться с болью. Он должен был это сделать; ради родителей, ради друзей, ради себя. Ради Ёнджуна.

 

Особенно ради него.

 

Но он не сдержал своего обещания: мысли об утраченной любви железными тисками сковывали сердце. Его односторонняя влюблённость догорала последними угольками наивных надежд, но никуда не исчезала, не рассыпалась пеплом по ковру.

 

И кто его мог собрать?

(и пепел, и Кая)

 

Поэтому он сильнее сжал зубы, не разрешая себе дать волю чувствам, чтобы не сломаться вновь.

 

Один за другим пролетели годы его отрочества, на смену им пришла юность. Школьная пора закончилась, последние экзамены сданы, и осталось лишь упаковать сумку с вещами для колледжа, попрощаться с матерью и покинуть то место, в котором он рос и познавал окружающий его мир.

 

Открывал для себя светлое чувство первой любви, что никому была не нужна. Вернее, одному конкретному человеку, который, наверное, уже забыл о его существовании. 

 

Кай сомкнул веки, собираясь с духом, медленно перевёл дыхание и посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале. Улыбнулся уголком губ и смахнул чёлку со лба. 

 

Он обязательно будет в порядке. На этот раз он твёрдо решил не отступать от своих слов и мысленно повторять эту мантру в минуты отчаяния. Ради родителей, ради себя.

 

(и снова – ради Ёнджуна)

 

Он спустился вниз, где его уже ждал отец в своей машине, которая повезёт их до вокзала, и сел на переднее сидение, перед этим наспех обняв мать. 

 

Через несколько часов начнётся его взрослая жизнь; он действительно много работал для этого, поэтому нет смысла идти на попятную, даже если сознание не хочет забывать мгновения прошлого.

 

Трепетные минуты со встреч с Ёнджуном испарились в душном воздухе августа. Их омыли ледяные капли начинающегося дождя, истоптали колёса машины, в которой дремал Кай. Всё это осталось в неторопливом, немного старомодном городке, за стенами родной комнаты, окна которой выходят на соседний дом, где когда-то жил Ёнджун.

 

На резвых крыльях беззаботной юности Кай мчался в неизведанный мир за пределами привычных улочек и перекрёстков.

 

И этот мир ждал его.


End file.
